Solid state light sources, such as but not limited to light emitting diodes (LEDs), have become a popular choice for various lighting systems, such as traffic signals, backlights, displays and general illumination. Devices including solid state light sources provide numerous advantages over traditional light sources, such as lower power consumption, lack of environmentally dangerous materials, and significantly longer lifetime. Full life testing for solid state light sources, though, is often impractical, due to their theoretical lifetimes. For instance, testing an LED to substantiate a lifetime claim of 50,000 hours would require that the LED be continuously powered all day, every day, for over five and half years.